


Pomarańczowy cukierek

by Underthewater2016



Series: Tęczowe McDanno [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Omega Danny, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, Omega Verse, Werewolf Steve, Werewolf Steve McGarrett, mcdanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Rozdział betowała strzalka14. Dziękuję Kasiu za tak szybką korektę :***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



> Rozdział betowała strzalka14. Dziękuję Kasiu za tak szybką korektę :***

Steve kręcił się po klatce powarkując i uderzając barkami o stalowe pręty, sprawdzając ich wytrzymałość. Był bardziej bestią niż człowiekiem. Wilk alfa w nim wychodził na powierzchnię, zmieniając jego ciało i wiążąc ludzki umysł. 

Chin podszedł do klatki, krocząc powoli i ostrożnie stawiając stopy, jakby znajdował się na polu minowym lub podkradał się do wyjątkowo niebezpiecznego zwierzęcia i każdy nieodpowiedni, zbyt gwałtowny ruch mógł rozwścieczyć bestię, która w odwecie urwałaby mu głowę.

\- Szefie, czy...? - zamilkł momentalnie, gdy Steve odwrócił się gwałtownie, łypiąc na niego groźnymi i czujnymi oczami, błyszczącymi w ciemności zwierzęcą żółcią. Chin podniósł do góry ręce, pokazując w ten sposób, że nie stanowi zagrożenia. 

Alfa podszedł do prętów i powęszył w powietrzu. Jego ludzkie nozdrza poruszały się szybko, sprawdzając unoszące się dookoła zapachy, jakby czegoś szukał, po czym odwrócił się równie gwałtownie plecami do przyjaciela i zaczął ponownie krążyć niespokojnie. 

Chin zmarszczył brwi na to nietypowe zachowanie ich przywódcy. 

\- Steve, czy wiesz co ci podali? Jak to odwrócić? - jego głos był cichy, niepewny.

McGarrett warknął w odpowiedzi. Jego szczęki zacisnęły się mocniej, uwydatniając poruszające się pod policzkami ścięgna i mięśnie żuchwy. Postawa Steve'a stała się jeszcze bardziej spięta i zgarbiona niż wcześniej. W tamtym momencie dla China, Steve przypominał dużego, złego alfę bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Był o cal od utraty kontroli. A to nie wróżyło najlepiej. Oszalałe alfy stanowił duże zagrożenie. Jeśli nie udałoby się sprowadzić Steve'a z powrotem, gubernator mógł nakazać jego eksterminacje. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na puszczenie go na wolność w takim stanie.

\- Steve, nie wmówisz mi, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Nigdy nie widziałam żebyś był tak blisko swojego wewnętrznego wilka. Zachowujesz się prawie jak na wpół oszalałe zwierzę. Brakuje jeszcze żebyś zaczął chodzić na czterech łapach i obsikiwać wszystkie kąty - powiedziała Kono, wchodząc do pokoju. - Co jest z wami chłopaki? Ty zachowujesz się jak neandertalczyk bardziej niż pozwalałyby na to twoje zwyczajowe normy, a Danny... Danny zachowuje się jakby coś go bolało. Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Kręci się po biurze drapiąc po rękach i stale coś mamrocze do telefonu. - Na wzmiankę o omedze Steve warknął, rzucając głową na boki. Jego zęby wydłużyły się, stając się kłami, ciało pokryło sierścią, a przystojna twarz zmieniła się w wilczy pysk. Wyposażone w ostre niczym sztylety szpony alfy, przejechały po jego koszulce, zostawiając na niej grube, poszarpane rozdarcia. 

\- Chin, zadzwonię do ABO Centrum, może będą w stanie powiedzieć nam, w jaki sposób da się zapanować nad Stevem. Ty w tym czasie zadzwoń do Maxa i Fonga, może już coś mają. - westchnęła i przetarła twarz dłońmi. - Nie wiemy, czym Steve został otruty, ani jak to działa. 

\- Może niech sprawdzą też Dannego, skoro mówisz, że zachowuje się dziwnie. Może ta trucizna działa inaczej na alfy i omegi. 

\- Dobra myśl. 

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. - kuzynostwo zatrzymało się w połowie ruchu, słysząc spokojny i wyluzowany głos Williamsa. - Wiem co to jest. Widziałem już coś podobnego w New Jersey. 

Warkot Steve'a zamarł jak ucięty nożem. Alfa wyprostował się na całą swoją trzymetrową wysokość, napinając grające pod skórą i ciemnoszarą sierścią mięśnie. Koniuszek ogona wystającego z prawej nogawki bojówek, poruszał się leniwie. Oczy błysnęły dziko, migocząc i zmieniając barwę między zwierzęcą żółcią, a alfią czerwienią. Kłapnął zębami w stronę Dannego, który stał w progu niewzruszony. Kono skuliła się i pisnęła cicho, zakrywając usta dłonią. Odsunęła się od klatki i wcisnęła w bok kuzyna, który objął ją odruchowo. 

Wilcze uszy Steve'a zadrgały na ten dźwięk, co było jedyną oznaką, że ją usłyszał. Cała uwaga alfy zwrócona była na niewielkiego omegę, który stał buntowniczo w drzwiach, ani myśląc podejść.

\- Przestań się prężyć i napinać. Nie jestem zainteresowany. Już o tym rozmawialiśmy, jasne? Trzymaj swoje łapska i zębiska z daleka ode mnie. - alfa zwiesił głowę i zaskomlał żałośnie, wyciągając szponiastą łapę w kierunku Dannego. 

\- Nie - omega strzelił go ręką po palcach, na co Steve warknął krótko, znowu po niego sięgając, otrzymując tylko mocniejsze klepnięcie. - Powiedziałem nie!

\- Mój. - głos McGarretta zupełnie nie brzmiał ludzko, był głuchy i chropowaty. Władczy i przepełniony mocą alfy. Danny wzdrygnął się i zrobił krok w tył, zaciskając nogi. - Mój omega. Mój Danny.

\- Gówno, a nie twój - wysyczał Danny. - Nie możesz mi tego robić Steve. Rozmawialiśmy o tym. - alfa zaskomlał, wyciągając obie łapy w jego stronę, starając się go dotknąć. Napierał na pręty klatki, machał palcami w powietrzu, a i tak nie mógł pokonać cali dzielących go od Williamsa. 

\- Mój. - warknął alfa, uderzając pięściami w klatkę, wyładowując w ten sposób swoją frustrację. 

Danny, Kono i Chin skrzywili się, gdy metal nieprzyjemnie zaskrzypiał. 

\- Mówiłeś, że wiesz co mu się stało? - spytała Kalakaua, wychylając się zza kuzyna. 

\- Tak, to przez to. - Danny sięgnął do tylnej kieszeni spodni, po czym wyciągnął z niej zaciśniętą pięść. Rozwarł palce, ukazując wszystkim jej zawartość. Na jego dłoni leżał niewielki cukierek, zawinięty w pomarańczową folię. - To narkotyk. Coraz bardziej popularny na kontynencie. Alex, mój dobry znajomy, z wydziału narkotykowego w New Jersey, powiedział mi, że to małe gówno staje się coraz większą plagą wśród młodocianych alf. - Steve warknął, uderzając w pręty, na chwilę odwracając ich uwagę. - Doprowadza je do szaleństwa, sprawiając, że tracą nad sobą kontrolę i dziczeją. 

\- Skąd Steve to wytrzasnął? 

\- Nieistotne skąd, teraz najważniejsze jest dla nas to, co można zrobić, by przywrócić go do normalnego stanu. - dodał Chin.

\- Dzisiaj Halloween, nie zdziwiłbym się gdyby to świństwo dostało się do koszyków kilku dzieciaków. Spokojnie, zawiadomiłem już o tym kogo trzeba. HPD to dla nas załatwi. Teraz trzeba wyciągnąć z tego szamba naszego neandertalczyka. - schował ponownie cukierka do kieszeni. 

\- Jak? - Kono nie kryła ulgi w swoim głosie. 

\- To paskudztwo nie działa na sparowane alfy. Nie wiem dlaczego. - dodał szybko, widząc, że Chin otwiera już usta. - W laboratorium jeszcze tego do końca nie wyjaśniono. Podejrzewają jedynie, że ma to coś wspólnego z więzią między połączonymi albo feromonami zatwierdzonej lub ciężarnej omegi. - wzruszył ramionami. 

\- No dobra, ale co nam to daje? - spytała Kono. - Z tego, co się orientuję Steve nie jest sparowany. Nie ma omegi, która mogłaby go z tego wyciągnąć. 

\- Mój! - warknął alfa jak na zawołanie, wyciągając znowu łapy w stronę Dannego. 

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny - wargi China zadrgały, a oczy przeskakiwały z omegi na alfę i z powrotem. 

\- Co? Nie. Nie. Nie, nie, nie, nie , nie. E e. Nie. Nic z tego. - Dany uniósł dłonie, robiąc krok w tył, na co Steve zawył cierpiętniczo, próbując go znowu dosięgnąć. Machał łapą w powietrzu, starał się przecisnąć między prętami, a nawet je wyrwać i wyważyć. 

\- Mój. - Na przemian warczał i skomlał, nie spuszczając Dannego z oczu. 

\- Nic z tego, Steve. Jesteś w gorączce, nafaszerowany narkotykami. Teraz każda omega byłaby dobra. 

\- Nie każda - powiedziała Kono. - Na mnie nie zwrócił nawet uwagi. Odkąd jest w tym stanie, nie poświecił nikomu większej uwagi, a od ciebie nie może oderwać wzroku. No spójrz na niego. - Wskazała palcem na McGarretta, który za wszelką cenę starał się dostać do Dannego. - Tak się nie zachowuje alfa, który chciałby byle jaką omegę. 

\- To jeszcze niczego nie dowodzi. 

\- Poważnie? Danny, Steve łazi za tobą jak zakochany szczeniak od miesięcy.

\- Zabiera ci kluczyki od samochodu, nie chcąc żebyś prowadził i zrobił sobie krzywdę. Próbuje nakłonić cię do aktywności fizycznej i zdrowego żywienia, bo o ciebie dba. - wyliczał Chin. - Zaprasza cię do siebie na niedzielne obiady, bo chce pokazać ci, że potrafi zadbać o odpowiednie legowisko i zatroszczyć się o omegę i młode. - Danny zarumienił się na wzmiankę o dzieciach, a Steve zaskomlał żałośnie. 

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że za każdym razem, gdy macie do czynienia z alfami, stara się za wszelką cenę o ciebie otrzeć, zostawić na tobie choć odrobinę swojego zapachu. W końcu nie bez powodu chłopcy z HPD nazywają was starym małżeństwem. Jesteś przesiąknięty jego zapachem. - dodała Kono, uśmiechając się złośliwie. 

\- Nie zapomnij dodać kuzynko o tym, że Steve rozbiera się przy Dannym przy każdej możliwej okazji. 

\- Słusznie. - przytaknęła. - I chyba nie muszę mówić o twoim łakomym wzroku ilekroć widzisz go półnago, prawda Danny?. - omega pokrył się jeszcze większą ilością czerwieni, a Steve zamilkł, prostując się i nadstawiając uszu. Węszył w powietrzu, wyciągając pysk w stronę Williamsa. - Dlatego przestańcie udawać i zróbcie wreszcie to, na co wszyscy tak długo czekamy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :***

Danny westchnął i przeczesał ręką włosy. 

\- Sam nie wiem. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem - spojrzał na Steve'a, do niego kierując te słowa. Alfa zaskomlał i położył uszy po sobie. Ostrożnie i powoli wyciągnął w kierunku Dannego łapę. Prosząc go. 

Omega westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, przecierając ją nerwowo. Obaj nie zwracali uwagi na kuzynostwo, które cichaczem wymknęło się z pokoju przesłuchań. 

\- Nie chcę tak - wyszeptał zza dłoni, po czym westchnął i opuścił ręce. - Zawsze chciałem alfy, która by mnie kochała, rozumiała i dbała o mnie i o nasze dzieci.- Steve patrzył na niego, nie opuszczając łapy. - Gdy myślałem o domu, widziałem silnego, ale ciepłego i kochającego alfę, u którego boku stałem, zamknięty, ale nie zniewolony w jego opiekuńczych objęciach. No i dzieci - Steve zaskomlał. - Kilkoro małych, słodkich brzdąców, biegających po kuchni, gdy robiłbym obiad. - Słysząc to alfa prychnął. - Cicho. Umiem gotować. A przynajmniej nauczę się, gdy przyjdzie na to czas. Na razie nie mam dla kogo, więc mi się nie chce. A wracając do dzieci, zawsze chciałem mieć przynajmniej dwójkę albo trójkę. Moja Ma zawsze powtarzała mi, że w związku prawdziwie związanych, dzieci są największym skarbem alfy i jego omegi. Ich wyrazem miłości i szczęścia. I nigdy nie ma ich zbyt wiele. - uśmiechnął się lekko i potarł rękami ramiona, obejmując się nimi w obronnym geście. - To byłoby miłe mieć dużą rodzinę. Małe alfy, bety i omegi bawiące się w piasku i taplające w oceanie pod czujnym okiem ojca alfy. - Spojrzał na Steve'a niepewnie, na co McGarrett zaskomlał i przywarł mocniej do prętów klatki. Jego nozdrza poruszały się, wdychając zapach Dannego, jego feromony i woń odczuwanych emocji. Oblizał pysk, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z omegi. Danny zrobił niepewny krok w jego stronę i ostrożnie podniósł rękę, najpierw muskając zaledwie palcami łapę alfy, a następnie kładąc na niej całą dłoń. Steve ujął ją delikatnie, zamykając ostrożnie w uścisku. Jego cała postawa rozluźniła się, a z pyska uciekł cichy pisk i skomlenie. Pogłaskał wierzch dłoni Dannego swoim szponiastym palcem, obserwując uważnie reakcję omegi. Nie widząc sprzeciwu, pociągnął lekko Dannego w swoją stronę. Omega podszedł do klatki, unosząc wysoko głowę, nie spuszczając alfy z oczu. Odsłonił przy tym jasną krzywiznę szyi, wystającą znad kołnierzyka, na której widok Steve oblizał się łakomie. Schylił się, trącając pyskiem odsłoniętą skórę. Odetchnął głośniej przy karku Dannego, sprawiając, że na ciele omegi pojawiła się gęsia skórka. 

\- To jest takie dziwne - wyszeptał Danny podchodząc jeszcze bliżej alfy. Wtulając się w jego rozchylone ramiona, ignorując chłód metalu między ich ciałami. Wtulił policzek w poszarpaną koszulę, obejmując wilkołaka wokół wąskiego pasa. 

Steve zaskomlał i schylił się bardziej, zaledwie muskając nosem policzek omegi. Wysunął język i musnął jego końcem skórę omegi. Oblizał się i warknął, gdy jego kubki smakowe zostały rozsadzone intensywnością smaku i zapachu Dannego. Ponownie polizał omegę z większym przekonaniem i warknął, tym razem gniewnie, gdy Williams się odsunął i ze zirytowaną miną starł jego ślinę ze swojej twarzy. 

\- To obrzydliwe. - Steve obnażył zęby w gardłowym warkocie i przyciągnął Dannego z powrotem do swojego ciała. Objął go zaborczo, zaplatając jedną łapę wokół talii omegi, a drugą położył na jego karku, muskając szponiastymi palcami pulsującą żyłkę na szyi Dannego. 

\- Mój. - Gniew i pragnienie odbiły się w nieludzkim głosie alfy, gdy starał się wciągnąć niewielką omegę do klatki. 

\- Łoooo! Spokojnie koleś. - Danny sięgnął po rękę spoczywającą na jego karku i spróbował ją z siebie zrzucić, na co alfa tylko warknął, nie ustępując. - Steve, to boli. - Uścisk momentalnie się poluźnił, a omega wyplątał się z objąć, robiąc kilka kroków w tył. Wilkołak zaskomlał, patrząc za oddalającym się Dannym. 

\- Spokojnie, partnerze. - Danny podszedł do drzwi, gdzie zamontowany był panel sterowania z bezpiecznikiem, umożliwiającym podpięcie klatki do prądu, w przypadku wyjątkowo agresywnych alf, a także zamek, umożliwiający jej otwarcie. Przełknął głośniej, nie spuszczając Steve'a z oczu, po czym sięgnął drżącą dłonią do przełącznika. Ścisnął rękę w pięść i rozprostował palce, poruszając nimi, po czym uczynił to samo jeszcze raz i jeszcze. Odetchnął głęboko i nacisnął. Mechanizm w zamku zgrzytnął, gdy zawiasy zostały zwolnione i drzwi klatki odskoczyły z cichym piskiem. 

Steve stał w klatce, przyglądając się niepewnie wyjściu. Jego pysk się podniósł, gdy przeniósł wzrok na Dannego. Zawarczał cicho, mrukliwie, z głębi piersi. Pchnął drzwi, które z hukiem trzasnęły o pręty klatki. Wyszedł z niej, wolno i pewnie ruszył w stronę omegi. Jego pazury klikały z każdym krokiem na kafelkach. 

Danny poluzował węzeł krawata, biorąc głębszy oddech. Rozwiązał go całkowicie i odrzucił na bok. Odpiął dwa górne guziki koszuli i odetchnął głośniej przez usta. Opuścił dłonie i opadł na kolana, przysiadając na piętach. Odchylił głowę do tyłu, w uległym geście odsłaniając szyję. Czekał. 

Steve stanął nad Dannym, górując swoją wielką, przytłaczającą posturą nad ciałem niewielkiej, skulonej omegi. Pochylił się, garbiąc. Jego przednie łapy dotknęły posadzki. Zrobił kilka kroków wokół Williamsa. Jego nozdrza pracowały, węsząc wokół całej postaci omegi. Wciskał nos we włosy, koszulę na plecach i skórę na karku Dannego. Badał zapachy otaczające omegę i jego własną woń. Zamruczał, gdy musnął pyskiem policzek Dannego i wyczuł samego siebie. Ponownie polizał to miejsce i zjechał językiem na krzywiznę szczęki omegi i szyję. Warknął cicho, wciskając nos w zagłębiebie tuż nad obojczykiem, w miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się znak parowania. Ślad po ugryzieniu, które robił alfa z chwilą naznaczania swojego partnera i wiązania się z nim. Polizał wolno, przeciągle to miejsce, na co Danny wyraźnie zadrżał, kuląc ramiona. Steve warknął przez zęby ostrzegawczo i przyklęknął obok omegi. Wsunął łapę w jego włosy i pociągnął delikatnie na bok, ponownie odsłaniając to upatrzone miejsce. 

Danny sapnął i zacisnął dłonie w pięść. Czekał cierpliwie na następny ruch alfy. Jęknął cicho i przeciągle, gdy kły Steve'a otarły się o to wrażliwe miejsce, zarysowując wrażliwą skórę. Przełknął z trudem ślinę, starając się nie wyrywać, co nakazywał mu instynkt. 

Steve przygryzł skórę omegi i przejechał po niej językiem, kosztując jej i badając fakturę. Oblizał pysk. Warcząc obnażył zęby i ruszył do przodu, wbijając kły w miękkie ciało. 

Danny krzyknął głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. Zadrżał, zaciskając w pięści sierść na ramionach alfy. Krzyk zmienił się w głośny jęk, gdy jego oczy uciekły w tył głowy, a spodnie stały się mokre od jego spełnienia i soków. Oddychał z trudem, przywierając do alfy, który objął go opiekuńczo, przyciągając go bliżej swojego wielkiego, umięśnionego ciała, zamykając w otoczeniu szerokich ramion. 

\- Danny. Mój. - Danny podniósł wzrok na partnera. Jego oczy były zamglone, wilgotne od łez spełnienia. Błyszczały w słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu błękitem omeg. 

\- Steve - wyszeptał omega, wyciągając drżącą rękę w kierunku twarzy alfy. Przemiana zaczęła się cofać. Ciało się skurczyło, sierść wchłonęła, kły zmniejszyły, a rysy twarzy nabrały typowo ludzkich kształtów. 

\- O Boże Steve, nic ci nie jest? - Danny ujął w dłonie twarz partnera, szukając na niej oznak reszty niedoszłego szaleństwa. - Powiedz coś. Wszystko w porządku? - Jego palce błądziły po policzkach, nosie i okolicy ust. - Steve, mów do mnie. 

\- Danny. - Alfa nie spuszczał wzroku z Dannego. Uniósł tylko ręce, zakrywając jego dłonie swoimi, gładząc je delikatnie i przesuwając na przemian do swoich ust, gdzie na ich wnętrzach składał delikatne, czułe pocałunki. - Mój Danny. Mój. - Jego oblicze rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. Błądził spojrzeniem po twarzy omegi. Musnął kciukiem dolną wargę Dannego i obrysował nim kontur jego ust. - Mój. - Szepnął, ujmując go delikatnie za podbródek. - Mój. - Nachylił się do pocałunku. 

Danny westchnął przez usta tuż przed tym jak jego wargi zetknęły się z tymi Steve'a. Sapnął i zadrżał, gdy jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. Zacisnął pięści na strzępach koszuli alfy na jego piersi, przywierając mocniej do jego ciała. Rozchylił szerzej usta pod naporem warg partnera, wpuszczając do środka jego język, pozwalając Steve'owi pogłębić pocałunek. Zajęczał w jego usta i poruszył biodrami. Język alfy zawładnął jego ustami. Badał jego podniebienie i policzki. Zmuszał język Dannego do wspólnego tańca, szturchając, ocierając i zawijając się wokół niego. 

Omega zadrżał i jęknął wprost w jego usta, gdy Steve go objął i przyciągnął bliżej, wciągając na swoje kolana. Warknął zwierzęco, a jego oczy zabłysły alfią czerwienią, gdy w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach podniecenia omegi, a na udzie wyczuł przez spodnie jego soki. 

\- To takie upokarzające - wyszeptał Danny. Jego twarz zarumieniła się po cebulki włosów. Spuścił głowę, starając się ukryć zawstydzenie w szerokiej piersi swojego alfy. - Czuję się zażenowany. Normalnie tak nie reaguję w obecności alf, ja... - Głośny ryk Steve'a przerwał jego wypowiedź. Alfa zrzucił go z kolan. Siłą zmusił do położenia się płasko plecami na ziemi i zawisł nad nim z żądzą mordu wypisaną na twarzy. - Steve, co...? 

\- Mój.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział betowała strzalka14, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję :*

\- Mój - warknął alfa, odsłaniając kły. - Tylko mój. Niczyj inny. Tylko mój. Mój partner. Mój Danny. Nikt nie ma prawa cię osądzać, ani uważać, że pragnienie mnie jest upokarzające. Jesteś mój i to do mnie należy decyzja. A ja jestem więcej, niż szczęśliwy, że mnie pragniesz. Bo ja pragnę cię równie mocno. Ciebie Danny. Tylko ciebie. Pragnę cię tak bardzo, że to aż boli. Od tak długiego czasu. Odkąd cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem. Odkąd wyczułem twój zapach w moim garażu. W moim domu. Już wtedy pragnąłem cię zatrzymać. Uczynić swoim. Wejść w ciebie. Doprowadzić twoje ciało do obłędu i zaklinować cię moim knotem. Chciałem oznaczyć cię moim zapachem tak, że każdy alfa na przestrzeni kilometra wiedziałby, że należysz do mnie, że jesteś nietykalny. A teraz jesteś mój Danny. Tylko mój. Tak bardzo marzę o zobaczeniu cię coraz większym - położył dłoń na brzuchu Dannego - pełnym moich i twoich szczeniąt. Oglądaniu jak się nad nimi trzęsiesz, jak kwoka nad swoimi kurczętami. - Parsknął, gdy za tą uwagę Danny uderzył go w ramię. Kontynuował jednak, widząc łzy i niemą prośbę w oczach partnera. - Marzę o rodzinie. O prawdziwej rodzinie. Takiej, której nigdy nie miałem, a przynajmniej nie pamiętam żebym miał. Chcę domu pełnego śmiechu i krzyków bawiących się dzieci. Domu, do którego wreszcie wracałbym ze świadomością, że nie jestem sam, że mam do kogo otworzyć usta tuż przed położeniem się spać i do kogo przytulić się tuż po pobudce. Domu gdzie zamiast pustych, głuchych ścian, witałyby mnie rozrzucone dookoła zabawki i szerokie uśmiechy najbliższych. Tego pragnę Danny. Ale tylko jeśli jesteś ze mną. Bo pragnę tego tylko z tobą. Z moim partnerem. Moją omegą.

Danny pociągał nosem, słuchając słów alfy. Po jego policzkach spłynęły łzy, które Steve zaraz otarł wierzchem dłoni, zostawiając zamiast nich delikatne pocałunki na wilgotnej skórze.

\- To było słodkie. I tak bardzo romantyczne. Kiedy zrobiłeś się taki romantyczny? Czy twoim sposobem na podryw nie było przypadkiem ściąganie koszulki i liczenie, że jakaś omega się na to złapie? Albo jak na neandertalczyka przystało, zaciąganie swojego wybranka, czy wybranki za włosy do domu?

\- Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś choć raz na jakiś czas dopuszczał mnie do głosu. - Danny tylko na to prychnął. - Poza tym nie sądzę, żebyś dopuścił mnie do swoich włosów. - Sięgnął ręką do tematu ich rozmowy, po czym parsknął, gdy jego dłoń została odtrącona cal od idealnie ułożonej fryzury Dannego. - Właśnie o tym mówiłem. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok grymasu na twarzy omegi.

\- Moje włosy są nietykalne. - Danny uniósł ręce do góry i poprawił fryzurę, upewniając się, że każdy włosek jest idealnie na swoim miejscu. - Możesz mieć wszystko inne, ale ich nie wolno ci dotykać.

Jedna z brwi Steve'a podjechała do góry, a jego usta rozciągnęły się w demonicznym uśmiechu, na którego widok Danny przełknął głośniej. Oczy alfy zabłysły czerwienią, gdy Steve pochylił się niżej, niemal stykając się nosem z lezącym pod nim omegą.

\- Wszystko? - Wyszeptał, obniżając głos do niskiego, gardłowego warkotu. Niebieskie oczy Dannego zabłysły intensywnym błękitem w odpowiedzi na głos alfy. Mięśnie Steve'a napięły się, a pazury wysunęły z palców, gdy w jego nozdrza uderzył ponownie zapach podniecenia. Ciepły, urywany oddech owiał jego twarz. Spojrzał na usta omegi. Wąskie, jasne wagi rozchyliły się pod naporem jego wzroku, tuż przed tym jak Danny zwilżył je językiem. Alfa warknął i uderzył, zderzając po raz drugi tego dnia wargi Dannego ze swoimi. Brutalnie wdarł się językiem do środka, nie zważając na głuchy jęk omegi. Pożerał jego usta, badając i penetrując ich wnętrze z zapałem zdobywcy i siłą przypisaną jedynie największym alfom.

Danny jęczał bezwstydnie, wyrzucając biodra w górę, szukając odrobiny tarcia. Jego twardy członek otarł się o udo alfy przez materiał krępujących ich ubrań. Krzyknął, odrzucając głowę do tyłu na nieziemskie uczucie i bliskość swojego alfy. Na jego pokaz dominacji. Steve warknął, przyciskając nogę bliżej jego krocza. Gorące usta i ostre kły zsunęły się na jego szyję, skubiąc wrażliwą skórę i zostawiając na niej miłosne znaki. Nos alfy przywarł do zagłębienia pomiędzy szyją i ramieniem, gdzie wcześniej pozostawił swój znak.

\- Mmmm... Mój - mruknął gardłowo Steve, całując partnerskie ugryzienie i przejeżdżając po nim językiem.

Danny stęknął i przywarł mocniej do alfy. Jego palce wczepiły się w koszulę na plecach McGattetta tak mocno, że zbielały mu kostki. Tylna część bielizny Dannego zwilgotniała od coraz większej ilości miłosnych soków, czyniąc go gotowego na przyjęcie swojego alfy.

\- Steve... - zapiszczał, ukrywając zarumienioną twarz w strzępach materiału na piersi alfy. Zadrżał od targających nim emocji i pragnienia, którego nie był w stanie stłumić. - Steve ja...

\- Wiem, partnerze - wyszeptał łagodnie alfa, przyciskając swój policzek do policzka Dannego. - Zaopiekuję się tobą, moja omego.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tekst betowała jak zawsze cudowna strzalka14 :*

Leżeli przytuleni, spleceni ciałami na zimnych kafelkach. Z trudem łapali oddech, patrząc sobie w oczy, błyszczące czerwienią i błękitem. Powietrze było ciężkie, przesycone ich wspólnym zapachem. Zarumienione ciała lśniły się od potu i resztek spełnienia.

\- O Boże... - wysapał Danny, oddychając głośno. - O Boże, to było... O Boże... Wow. O Boże... - Zachichotał i ukrył twarz w nagiej klatce piersiowej Steve'a, który przygarnął go bliżej do swojego ciała, jakby chciał go wchłonąć w siebie. Złączyć ze sobą jeszcze bardziej. Jakby knot, znajdujący się nadal wewnątrz Dannego w pełni mu nie wystarczył.

\- I pomyśleć, że to wina jednego, małego, pomarańczowego cukierka.

\- Jakiego cukierka? - zapytał Steve, marszcząc brwi.

\- Tego, którego zjadłeś, a który to z kolei sprawił, że prawie zdziczałeś. Poważnie Steve, czy nikt cię nie nauczył, że nie bierze się słodyczy od obcych, hę? Co z tobą? Życie ci niemiłe?

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Nie zjadłem żadnego cukierka. - Mars na czole alfy tylko się pogłębił.

\- Musiałeś go zjeść. Taki nieduży. Oczojebnie pomarańczowy. Coś świta?

\- Nie.

\- Dobra. Pokażę ci jak wygląda. - Danny rozejrzał się i poklepał dłońmi podłogę dookoła. - Jak tylko dostanę się do moich spodni.

\- Poważnie chcesz gadać o słodyczach, gdy masz mojego fiuta w tyłku? - Steve zakołysał biodrami i uśmiechnął się, gdy Danny sapnął i spojrzał na niego z naganą wypisaną na twarzy.

\- Tak. I przestań się szczerzyć. Wiedziałem, że za łatwo ci poszło. Teraz będziesz chodził dumny jak paw i szczerzył tą swoją białą klawiaturę przy każdej możliwej okazji.

\- Za łatwo? Od miesięcy chodzę za tobą jak głupi szczeniak. Już brakowało mi pomysłów. Byłem w naprawdę ciemnym i okropnym miejscu.

\- Wcale się nie dziwię, że twój mózg tak wygląda, skoro masz tak szalone pomysły, jak wożenie granatów w moim samochodzie. - Steve przewrócił oczami. - Poważnie, stary. Jeśli chcesz sobą zainteresować miastową omegę, musisz to zrobisz zrobić w bardziej cywilizowany sposób.

\- Czyli uważasz, że omegi z New Jersey tak bardzo różnią się od tych, które mamy tutaj na Oahu?

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - krzyknął Danny, na co Steve skrzywił się boleśnie i potarł ucho. Wyczulone zmysły czasami były do bani. - Wasze omegi są jakieś dziwne, skoro uważają, że ściąganie koszulek, zabieranie malasadas i kluczyków od auta jest idealnym sposobem na zaloty. - Gniewowi w słowach Williamsa przeczyło delikatne gładzenie alfy po ramionach.

Steve uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust na dotyk partnera. Pochylił się i przejechał nosem po szyi Dannego, tylko po to, by z czułością i oddaniem pocałować znak, który sam zostawił na jego szyi.

\- Czyli w jaki sposób powinienem zalecać się do miastowej omegi? - wyszeptał tuż przy skórze Dannego, na co ten mimowolnie zadrżał i mocniej wtulił się w większe ciało alfy.

\- Na początek dobre byłoby zaproszenie do jakiejś restauracji, czy baru. Ale! - dodał szybko, gdy Steve już otwierał usta, by się wtrącić. - Ale nie do takiego, gdzie szefem jest grubas, który próbuje wyłudzić dodatkową gotówkę od turystów za samo powietrze, którym oddychają. I co najważniejsze - zrobił chwilę przerwy, a McGarrett zesztywniał, szykując się na kolejne słowa partnera. - Nie zapomnij portfela, do cholery!

Steve parsknął śmiechem i sturlał się z ciała Dannego. Blondyn skrzywił się na utratę ciepła alfy i nieprzyjemne uczucie wypływającego nasienia, które do tej pory tamował knot.

\- Obrzydliwe.

\- Już nie przesadzaj. - Steve przewrócił oczami. - To tylko sperma.

\- To aż sperma! Która nawiasem mówiąc znajduje się w moim tyłku. A pomyślałeś może jak ja teraz założę spodnie? Nie mam zamiaru kręcić się po biurze z wielką plamą na tyłku.

\- Chyba znajdę na to jakiś sposób. - Alfa przetoczył się z powrotem i zawisł nad Dannym, uśmiechając się. Jego oczy zabłysły czerwienią, gdy spojrzał na krocze partnera i oblizał lubieżnie usta. Penis Dannego momentalnie podskoczył, uradowany z wyraźnego zainteresowania Steve'a, w przeciwieństwie do swojego właściciela, który spojrzał na alfę z czystym przerażeniem.

\- O nie! Nic z tego! - wyciągnął przed siebie obronnie ręce.

Steve ze świstem wypuścił powietrze, tracąc rezon.

\- To co proponujesz?

\- Na początek daj mi swoją koszule, a raczej to, co z niej zostało, bym mógł się wytrzeć. - Steve bez słowa skargi spełnił prośbę partnera. - Później ubierzemy się i w miarę ogarniemy. Przed wyjściem do domu przeprosisz jeszcze China i Kono za to, że byłeś takim idiotą i dałeś się nafaszerować narkotykami, przez co wszyscy się martwiliśmy.

\- Po raz kolejny powtarzam ci, że nie brałem żadnych prochów. - McGarret jęknął niecierpliwie.

\- Jesteś pewien? - Danny zatrzymał się w trakcie wciągania spodni. Jego ciało zostało już wytarte, przez co pozbył się części zapachu alfy, doprowadzając go tym do szaleństwa. Steve z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed ponownym skoczeniem na partnera i jego zatwierdzeniem. Jego alfie instynkty krzyczały, każąc mu brać Dannego i pokrywać swoim zapachem tak długo, aż nie będzie można odróżnić ich poszczególnych woni.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. Dobrze wiem, co chcesz zrobić i odmawiam tak długo, jak nie znajdziemy się w jakimś łóżku. Ta podłoga wcale nie jest taka wygodna, na jaką wygląda.

\- Nie przesadzaj. Spałem w gorszych warunkach.

\- Tak, tak. Na misjach, o których nie możesz mi opowiedzieć, bo musiałbyś mnie zabić - prychnął Danny, wracając do ubierania się.

\- Wcale nie. - Steve nadąsał się, sięgając po własne spodnie.

Omega ponownie prychnął i szarpnął spodnie w górę, przez co znajdujący się w tylnej kieszeni cukierek wyleciał i potoczył się po podłodze.

\- Co to takiego? - spytał McGarrett, podnosząc przedmiot. Przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, marszcząc brwi.

\- To? Powinieneś wiedzieć co to jest. To przez to małe gówno prawie zostałeś odstrzelony.

\- Niemożliwe. Pierwszy raz widzę to na oczy.

\- Poważnie?

\- Poważnie. - Przytaknął.

\- Nigdy wcześniej niczego takiego nie widziałeś?

\- Nie.

\- I niczego takiego nie połknąłeś?

\- Przecież powiedziałem, że nie.

\- To niemożliwe. - Danny podszedł do Steve'a, ignorując jego nagość i fakt, że alfa zaczął reagować na jego bliskość. - Musiałeś to wziąć, skoro prawie zdziczałeś. Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia. - McGarrett zarumienił się na jego słowa, odwracając wzrok. - O nie. Znam tą minę. Co zrobiłeś? Tylko nie próbuj kłamać. Teraz, gdy jesteśmy połączeni będę wiedział, czy mówisz prawdę.

Steve mielił w dłoniach swoje bojówki, nie podnosząc wzroku na partnera. Zamruczał coś pod nosem.

\- Że co? Mógłbyś głośniej?

\- Powiedziałem, że widziałem jak Fryer się do ciebie przystawia.

\- I? - spytał Danny, podnosząc do góry brwi.

\- I się wkurzyłem, bo zgodziłeś się z nim spotkać. - Steve warknął, błyskając w kierunku omegi szkarłatnymi tęczówkami. - Zgodziłeś się z nim spotkać, a jesteś mój. - Rzucił spodnie na bok i sięgnął po partnera. Przyciągnął go i zamknął w swoich objęciach, tam, gdzie Danny od zawsze przynależał, choć wcześniej nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. - Jesteś mój. - powiedział pewnie i z mocą, sprawiając, że Williamsowi nie pozostawało nic innego jak tylko przytaknąć.

\- Jestem twój.

Steve uśmiechnął się i przytulił swoją omegę, wciskając nos w podstawę jego szyi. Odetchnął głębiej, rozluźniając się, gdy do jego nozdrzy dotarł ich zmieszany zapach.

\- Życie z tobą nigdy nie będzie proste, prawda? - spytał Danny.

\- Nie.

\- Tak też myślałem. - Omega zamilkł, wtulając się mocniej w swojego alfę. Czuł pod palcami rozgrzaną skórę, pod którą grały silne mięśnie. - Cóż, przynajmniej jesteś na tyle ładny, by chcieć cię zatrzymać. - Całe ciało Steve'a zadrżało i zafalowało, gdy McGarrett zaczął się śmiać. - I wygląda na to, że też na tyle mądry, by nie brać cukierków od obcych. Zwłaszcza tych pomarańczowych i niewiadomego pochodzenia.


End file.
